


Mornings

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Daily Routine, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routine, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for “unknown” on A03 who asked for spacedogs morning/daily routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

7:00 am

Adam wakes up and disentangles himself from Nigel’s grasp, the man cuddled like an octopus with separation anxiety. Getting out of bed he picks up his discarded pajamas from the night before, folded neatly on the chair in his closet and dresses himself. On his way he finds Nigel’s sleep pants he’d thrown over his shoulder and picks them up and folds them, leaving them where his had been. Adam then makes his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face.

 

7:15 am

Adam makes himself a cup of tea and pours himself a bowl of cereal with just the right amount of milk. Sitting at the dining room table he waits for his tea to steep and cool, and eats as he reads a new article about dark matter.

 

7:30 am 

Adam watches as Nigel stumbles grumbling and naked from the bedroom and into the bathroom. Spooning the last bite of cereal into his mouth he sets the bowl aside and starts in on his now perfectly cooled tea. Nigel comes out of the bathroom as the toilet flushes and stumbles, yawning, back into the bedroom to retrieve his pants. Once he has them, he walks into the dining room going over to Adam to kiss him on his head. Nigel takes Adams bowl and tips it back to drink the leftover milk, Adam may not like the taste of milk but he did and he’d be damned if it went to waste down the drain. Moving into the kitchen he sets the bowl in the sink and sets about making himself a cup of coffee and breakfast. Though Nigel worked most nights at his new nightclub, it wasn’t unusual for him to wake up to share breakfast with Adam and see him off to work.

 

8:00 am

It’s Nigel’s turn to watch as Adam putters around their flat while he sits at the table nursing his coffee, talking excitedly about the very important presentations he has to give today. He goes around gathering up the papers and files he’ll need for the day and packing them away into his messenger bag.

8:15 am

Adam decides it’s time to head to the shower and get ready for work, Nigel listens to the sound of water hitting the porcline tub as he gets to work in the kitchen. He makes Adam’s lunch for him, a simple turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, each item bagged separately so as to not make the bread soggy. Next carrot and celery sticks with Adams new favorite dip, hummus, a bottle of water, and a small sweet surprise for Adam to find later. Nigel packs them away into Adam’s lunchbox and puts it into his bag. Glancing at the clock he decides he has enough time to join Adam in the shower, perhaps convincing him to have some fun with him in there.

 

8:45 am

The water turns cold and Adam and Nigel exit the shower soaking wet on wobbly legs. They dry themselves off and brush their teeth, Nigel puts his sleep pants back on while Adam goes to get dressed for work.

 

9:00 am

Nigel joins Adam outside their door, coffee in one hand and cigarette in the other, he kisses Adam goodbye and wishes him a good day at work, telling him to take no prisoners. Adam laughs softly and kisses Nigel again before he makes his way down their steps and down the street. He doesn’t need to turn back to know that Nigel will watch him walk away until he turns the corner and disappears from sight. When that happens Nigel will stub out his cigarette and head inside closing the door behind him, he’ll return to bed to sleep some more until he feels better rested. Adams smiles, he’ll call him at lun


End file.
